


Adopted AU Pt. 1: Baseless Anger

by Jaded2020



Series: Adopted AU: Jesse McCree and Jack Morrison/Gabriel Reyes [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Jesse McCree, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anger Management, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Issues, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good Parent Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, How Do I Tag, Hurt Jesse McCree, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insecurity, Jesse McCree is a Little Shit, Jesse McCree-centric, M/M, Parent Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Parent Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Past Child Abuse, Protective Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes Speaks Spanish, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes is Jesse McCree's Parent, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes is a Softie, Self-Esteem Issues, Team as Family, Young Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaded2020/pseuds/Jaded2020
Summary: So I decided to create an adopted AU and make it into a series (thanks to a lovely suggestion in the comments) where Gabriel Reyes who's married to Jack Morrison decides to adopt Jesse McCree. It's gonna be highly Jesse-centric since a surprising amount of you also enjoy that (thank you). The first installment is basically Jesse and Gabe arguing because Jesse can't understand why anybody would want to adopt a trouble-making, angry 16/17 year old.
Relationships: Jesse McCree & Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Series: Adopted AU: Jesse McCree and Jack Morrison/Gabriel Reyes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921318
Comments: 9
Kudos: 82





	Adopted AU Pt. 1: Baseless Anger

Jesse only bothered heading “home” when his tan fingertips shone a rosy red from the icy wind whipping about in all directions, and his calloused hands trembled so much his last cigarette slipped through his fingers and scattered across the blacktop. 

“Dammit..!” the 16-year old cursed as he rushed through dew-laden, dark emerald strands of glass. He’d been chain-smoking in the high school parking lot despite trying to ration out his last pack. 

Jesse figured Gabe, some rugged, mocha-skinned Latino who dressed like the midnight sky surrounding him, all slate gray and charcoal, wouldn’t be too keen on fueling his nicotine addiction, and he knew damn well he couldn’t depend upon the fuckin’ gringo ass, Captain American knock-off... _ Swear to fuckin’ god, if that son of a bitch calls me honey one more goddamn time… _

Jesse begrudgingly made his way to the two story, blue house on Meadow Lane. The street name bore no irony as it was indeed a relatively peaceful suburban area--an ideal place to raise...  _ a family _ . Jesse scowled, spitting on the freshly-paved sidewalk. 

He sighed heavily, shoulders slouching as the teenager fumbled to unlock the front door before he ripped it open, peeking his head inside only to be greeted by a seemingly black abyss.  _ Thank the fuckin’ lord, must'a taken a night shift or somethin’ at that police gig of theirs. _

He scanned across the room, spotting the familiar, faint outline of the spiral oak staircase before peering through the archway into the living room where Jack plopped down beside Jesse this week on the scratchy, navy love-seat and grinned at Red Sun blaring across the TV screen, claiming some golden-crested bullshit ‘bout being a “hugeeee fan westerns back in the day.”

Jesse bent down, struggling to tug off his worn leather cowboy boots. He twisted his wrist, yanking hard as the rusted metal spurs jingled. Jesse eventually chucked them into the corner of the room, a faint smirk ghosting across his lips as they toppled over Jack’s precious shoe rack, loathers and steel-toed combat boots clattering forward from their plastic shelves. 

“Serves 'em right.”

Jesse subsequently tossed his bag into the disheveled heap before heading to the stairs and--

“Where were you?” 

The sudden booming question pierced through the near silence of the home, well, beside the creaking floorboards under his weight. Jesse visibly flinched, whipping his head around.

The wannabe-cowboy quickly coughed, straightening his hunched over posture at the sight of the beanie-wearing man towering over him.  _ Aww fuckin' hell, not this shit again... _

Gabe simply stepped forward, crossing his muscled arms over his barrelled chest. 

“The fuck man..? You tryin’ to give me a heart attack or somethin?’” Jesse feigned annoyance despite the racing of his heart and slight wavering of his voice. 

“ _ I said _ . Where. Were. You, McCree?”

_ Fuck. _

Jesse blinked up at him before shrugging and sneering, “Ain't really any of y’er damn business now is it, huh?” 

Despite the wild look in Jesse's eyes as he challenged, all but enticed, Gabriel and his seemingly endless amounts of fury all bottled-up behind a dark brooding stare to do something drastic, to get angry--NO--livid, and violent and violent and angry, he still braced himself for a murderous glare followed by the sharp sting of a backhand whack across the face, tensing up. But, alas, of course, nope, nothing came. It never fuckin’ did… not yet.

Not when he pierced two fist-sized holes in his sparkling, fancy-dancy, new bedroom smelling of the fresh coat of paint and linen. No, Gabe simply stared at him, not scowled, hardly even batted an eye as he dragged Jesse to the hardware store than taught him how to plaster up the wall because “if you for some fucked up reason enjoy, punching fuckin’ holes in my wall, not only damaging this house that good-ole Jackie boy and I work our asses off to pay for but also splitting your knuckles open that now I have to waste my time bandaging them up, so you can look, like, just for the record, an absolute dumbass. Fine. I don’t give two shits, but you’re cleaning it up. All of it.”

Jesse had bowed his head in the car, glued to the passenger side door, sneaking glances at Gabriel as he drove. He’d stayed utterly silent as they weaved through the isles, and grumbled out an “didn’ think it’d fuckin’ break” in hopes of warding off the lecture waiting to boil over onto the surface as if he could somehow avoid the screaming match to come. Yet, although Gabe had told him off, lectured him well and good and right, he didn’t once raise his voice, not once, hell, kept it low and even.

The anticipated blows hadn’t even come when he spat in Jack’s face, a glob of blood and saliva dribbling down the blonde fucker’s cheek. Nope, not even when he sneered and taunted “Gabe’s spineless little bitch” with a bombardment of slurs and profanities that had been tossed about, at, and around him seemingly in every group home, school, foster family he stayed in before running away, getting shoved out the door, or a convoluted mixture of the two-- no, Gabe simply snorted softly before slow clapping and remarking, “You hear that Jackie boy? The kid  _ actuaallly _ used the word spineless and-get this- superficial in the-wowww-right context… So how much prep work you put into that one, sport? The last hour? A day? Nah... my bets on  _ at least _ a week--babe? Any guesses?”

“So how ‘bout you mind y’er own goddamn business?” Jesse spat, pressing on. 

“Huh-good one. Well, whether you like it or not, Jesse, you're under my care, in MY house, so, get it through that thick skull of yours, you. Are. MY business, kid.”

He rapped a fingernail on the teen’s forehead who swatted the hand away, mouth flying open as Gabe continued on, undeterred, “Now. Answer the damn question. Where-”

“God, why does it fuckin’ matt’a? I’m home now ain't I? ...Back…”

He clenched his hands, swallowing hard as the bitterness festering inside of him returned. 

“Back… Back! in this shit hole wit’ y’er dumbass!” 

Jesse jerked a hand in Gabe’s direction, yet Gabe didn’t back away, _ wouldn’t shut the fuckin’ fuck up! _

“Cut the shit, McCree.” Gaberiel sighed. 

Jesse scoffed and shook his head, shoving his hands in the pockets of his blue jeans. “Lay off, old man.”

Gabe let out another huffy exhale of a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose before turning back to him. “I don’t know, and I could honestly care less about the kind of shit they let you pull before all of this. Bottom line. I won't stand for it, McCree. Not in my lifetime. Not in this household. I don’t know who you think I am, but, I’m not going to sit by and let you pull this kinda shit, Jesse… alright..?”

Jesse inhaled sharply, face scrunching up. The anger...? It had to be there, somewhere underneath the cool facade Gabe could pull on as he pleased. At least there was the _disappointment…?What’s new?_ _Always fuckin’ lettin’ folks down… But-it ain’t… it ain’t my fuckin’ fault…. They all go seein’ shit in me that jus… ain't there._

Jesse opened his mouth to speak, to yell, to bite back, to ruin him, destroy the person who took him in when he’d lost all hope of not aging out of the goddamn, fucked-up system. But only a gust of hot air came. He couldn’t wrap his head around, just couldn’t understand, fathom, connect the almost pleading, wavering ending note to Gabe’s voice. But the underlying emotion was there, seldom heard, but there. It was so ridiculously sharp and clear yet so unrecognizable, and  _ god, my fuckin’ chest hurts…  _

“Got it?” 

Jesse could feel himself snap, the words streaming from his mouth like a never-ending river, vaguely wishing his thoughts were as clear as water. He felt the strain, the ache in the back of his throat, and he heard himself mouthing off. But it was all almost like he didn’t. It just came, and it happened, and he was almost none the wiser. 

“Why do you even fuckin’ care what I do? WHY? I just don’t fuckin’ get it, Gabe! Who-WHO gives a shit-a-a flying fuck I ain’t home!? Ain't here...” Jesse paused, face hot, breathing hard. He should’ve stopped, felt his mind willing, pleading with him to fuckin’ call it. But… it wasn’t enough.

“Why’d y’all even take me in?! Y’know my record! Y’know what I done fuckin’ did! The hell is--”

“I was worried fucking sick about you, kid. 2 hours?! Not answering my texts, any of my damn calls.  _ NO _ . Not a single one..!” 

He felt himself wavering. “‘Cuz-cuz.. it ain't any of y’er--” 

“You want me to call the cops next time...? Is that what I have to do? Have them drag your ass back home because you can't bother to at least pick up your damn phone…”

Jesse blinked hard at him, lips pursed. 

“ _Fine_ , I’ll fucking do that... I'm giving you options here, McCree, but if you want to keep treating me, _us_ , like garbage then. Fine. I won't spare you any special care.”

Jesse figured he should end it here. Apologize profusely for everything and anything, beg Gabe to let him stay for at least the night only to promptly slip out of his bedroom window and book it to god-knows-where. 

“So... i’m just some fuckin’ pity case?! Here to make y’all feel nice and dandy ‘bout y’erselves just cause YOU--”  _ What is wrong with me? _

“No-y'know what- I got it-I finaalllly get it... this is a power trip for you! Make you feel like some big man who can boss me ‘round all you like, and I ain't got a damn say in it…?! Hate t’ah break it to y’ah, _ jefe _ \-- but it don’t fuckin’ work like that now! You can’t fix a fuck up like me!” 

Gabe groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Jesse. That’s not--” 

“Shut up-just- shut the fuck up.” 

He didn’t. “Jesse… Oh dios mio. Why do I…? What the fuck? Fuck--kid. It's not like that-- it was  _ never  _ like that. Fixing you…? Jesse. That is  _ not  _ why we took you in… Sure, you can be a pain in the fuckin’ ass. But you’re a good kid. We’re only here to help, comprendes?” 

“I don’t…. I don’t need y’er help-- GOD-- just-just leave me the hell alone, Gabe!” 

“Jesse-- just--”

“I ain't like that- I ain’t!” 

“I know.” 

“I’m not one of those... kids... I don't get why y’all think…” Jesse sighed, hanging his head. “I know what happens to kids like me--y’hear? I ain’t dumb.” 

Gabe raises an eyebrow.

“Y’all just gonna get sick of me…! So… So quit pussy-footin’ ‘round like that ain't true--Quit fuckin’ with me! I ain’t that stupid--I ain’t! I… I know the cards I was dealt. Kids--LIKE ME--we don’t… We don’t get this shit! This stupid shit… We don’t get some happy-stupid-fuckin’ nice family… some nice ass life.”

“Why not?” 

Jesse brows pinched together, clenching his jaw, mumbling, “probably gonna end up in jail or somethin.’” 

Gabe stayed silent, waiting for Jesse to continue. 

“I’m not just gonna shape up an’ become some A+ student in some fuckin’ ivy league-Harvard shit who never ever fucks up… at least... not like I do!” He bit his lip. “I’m... stupid, fuckin’ stupid as shit.” 

Gabe scoffed loudly. “HAH. You’re joking? Really, Jesse?”

Jesse bit down hard on his lip, looking away.

“Only rich white girls buy their way into Harvard, Jesse.” He scratched his goatee, quirking a bushy brow at Jesse. “You reallly wanna attend Harvard, kid? Didn't realize a bunch of stuck-up pricks was your scene. But, hey, tell me this. What will all those hard-asses have to show for four lecture-filled years later?” 

He paused, and Jesse shrugged. 

“A pile of debt and some useless degree in Psychology?” 

“‘Spose that’s one way of thinkin’ ‘bout it.” Jesse rubbed at his neck, staring at grains of the wooden planks at his feet. 

“Exactly! Jesse, mírame, mijo.” He waited until Jesse reluctantly glanced up, locking eyes with him. “You are not stupid. Far from it. A real shit sometimes? Yes. And, hey, you do say some pretty stupid shit, kid, make plenty of mistakes, and are a pain in my ass, but none of that does nor will it  _ ever _ make you stupid or a fuck up, you understand?” 

“Gabe? Is Jesse still up? I brought dinner... figured we could possibly- oh.” 

Jack glanced between the two, eyebrows raising ever so slightly as he tried to gauge what kind of argument..? Talk? They were having. 

Gabe simply quirked a brow at the 6 takeout boxes precariously balanced in his husband’s arms. Jack figured they’d try Chinese for a change, branch out despite Jesse's insistence on McDonald’s, the crazy spicy burritos Gabe and him drowned in hot sauce, and the diner in town.  _ Racheal’s? Roxy’s dinner? _ Jack sighed. At least the noodles had vegetables. 

Gabe ruffled Jesse’s hair before stalking over to Jack. 

“Mi amor..” he purred, cupping Jack’s ass and squeezing lightly as he dove in for a passionate kiss. 

Jack at least had the decency to blush, yelping at the sudden touch and hissing out a “Gabe” as the man in question broke the kiss, smirking. 

Jesse stopped fussing with his hair long enough to fake gag. “Think i’m gonna be sick…” he said, holding a hand over his mouth. 

Gabe snorted, waving a dismissive hand. “Says the kid who puts ketchup on his popcorn.”

“It’s good!” Jesse protested. “I think you jus’ like to bitch.” 

“I wonder why, Mr. can’t keep my mouth shut, let me just use my hands while eating pasta.” 

“Y’all a bunch’a no good sissies.” 

“I think you’re referring to Jack on this, and I can’t say I disagree with the kid… for once.” 

Jack rolled his eyes, throwing his hands up in mock frustration. “That’s it. I’m officially living with  _ two  _ five year olds.” 

Gabe shrugged. “Out of your own volition, Jackie. Your own volition.” 

Jack huffed, the small quirk of his lips betraying his upset act. “Whatever you say.” 

Jesse hummed, seemingly during their mini conversation he’d snagged a fork and was shoveling food into his mouth out of one of the containers. “Huh? This shit’s pretty good.” 

“‘Course it is. Go get a plate. Nobody wants to share germs with your nasty ass, kid.” 

“Fine by me.” He grinned, slurping down another forkful of noodles. 

“That’s it. Give it here.” 

Jesse snickered. “Thought you didn’ wanna share with me.” 

Gabe sighed, stealing the container anyways and grabbing the rest to bring to the table. “Fuckin’ ingrate...” 

“Thank y’ah kindly, mist’a.” He tipped his hat.

Jack snorted, rummaging through the tan kitchen cabinets before setting down a stack of plates and a handful of forks with a clatter. 

As they ate dinner, the occasional banter tossed back and forth and telling Jesse to not talk with his mouth full, Jack was surprised, eyebrows arched over so slightly as no playful remarks shifted into an argument. Hell, everyone was almost ridiculously pleasant, and it seemed like the self-proclaimed tough guy Gabe couldn’t stop smiling. 

\--------------------------

Nestled under the covers, reading glasses propped on his nose as he flipped to the next page, Jack couldn’t help but let his curiosity get the best of him as he stared at Gabe who was stripping down to his boxers. 

“Hey, babe.” 

Gabe glanced over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow but remaining silent per usual.

Jack fidgeted with the corner of the page.

Gabe sighed, turning around fully. 

“Sooo… really exciting conversation we’re having right now, love. Real complex and expressive today, aren’t we?” 

“Ooh, shut it. I was thinking... I mean. I’m just curious you know? Like… About tonight.” 

“What about it?” 

Jack huffed, setting down the novel. “Gabeee--c’mon. You know exactly what I’m talking about...” 

Gabe was about to mess with him a bit more before Jack continued, “you two are usually at each other’s throats, and that’s on a good night. Then, boon, Everything is so drastically different. Normally Jesse’s cursing up a storm and storming off to his room, and you have that perpetual scowl on, but...” 

Gabe shrugged. “We were.”

Jack chuckles. “Pfft--Well, all I heard tonight was laughter, and I couldn’t not see the two of you grinning like no tomorrow if I tried.” 

He looks up from his lap, beaming at Gabe. “It was sweet-don’t get me wrong. I was simply surprised by it is all.” 

Gabe scratched his goatee, racing a hand through his hair. “Had a talk-- wasn’t a big deal.” 

Jack cocks his head ever so slightly and pauses, tapping his chin. “And through this so-called magical “talk” you two becameee… all buddy-buddy?” 

Gabe raked a hand over his face, grumbling, “it wasn’t magical.” 

He sat down on the edge of the bed. “The kid was just confused, alright? Came home super fuckin’ late, worried the shit out of me. And then he has the nerve to start spewing shit like ‘why did you take me?’ ‘What do you want from me...?’ As if it isn’t obvious why.” Gabe sighs heavily, laying down. 

“Is it?” 

Gabe squinted at him.

“Is it truly all that self-explanatory, Gabe?” Jack paused, setting down his book before continuing, “babe, he’s been in the system since he was 13, and do you know how many homes he’s lived in in that time frame?” 

“No- I mean.” 

“A lot, babe, a lot. You can’t--” Jack inhales sharply. “You can’t expect him to accept this as his forever home so easily. Three months for you may seem like a lengthy stretch of time, but he still keeps a packed duffel under his bed. He still hasn’t admitted to either of us he smokes, I still can’t figure out where he keeps getting them, but that… that’s beside the point. He still calls me sir and you boss when--” 

“I know that. Kid walked in smelling like a fuckin’ ashtray today for fuck’s sake, and he was on some kick about me enjoying bossing him around and-- I just--” Gabe sighed, rolling over onto his side, elbow propping up his head. “Wish he would…” he admitted, voice barely above a whisper, a hardened look in his eyes, knitting his brows and pulling his lips taut into a tight thin line. 

“I mean he’s gotta understand we didn’t just take him in to throw him out the minute shit hits the fan... right..?” 

“Well, I know for a fact that he will… with time.” 

Jack laces their hands, giving a quick squeeze. “We got this.”

Gabe nods after a moment of staring in silence.

Jack smiles as Gabe brings Jack’s pale knuckles to his lips. They lay there  quietly holding hands until Jack suddenly scoffs, and Gabe squints in confusion at the sudden change.

“Pfft-sorry- I just can’t believe _ you _ , the most unapproachable man i’ve ever met in my life somehow managed to have a genuine heart to heart with  _ our _ son before me..!” 

It’s Gabe’s turn to scoff. “Like you’re any better. You walk around with a stick up your ass twenty four seven, cariño. And, you of all people should know just how  _ charming  _ I can be.” He wagged his eyebrows, smirking.

Jack rolled his eyes, shifting onto his side as Gabe draped his arm over him. “Whatever you say.”

Gabe pressed a light kiss to Jack’s neck. “Alright, shut the fuck up and sleep. It’s past your bedtime, boy scout.” 

Jack snickered. “Is the old man already worn out?” 

“Watch it. Don't think I haven’t seen you plucking out gray hairs by the dozens.” 

“Dammn..! I think I need an ice pack for that burn, babe.” 

Gabe cringed, groaning at Jack’s lame joke. “And this-right here, love, is exactly why I’m the cool dad.” 

Jack giggled, humming. “Mmm. Oooor, you're his best shot at getting some more cigarettes. You can be pretty morally gray.” 

“Buzz off. I’m going to bed. Love you.” 

“Well. I love you more.” 

Gabe chose to ignore him, shutting his eyes. As he tried to fall asleep, he couldn't help the quirk of his lips, recalling the pleasant dinner they had. Sure, it was greasy cheap-ass Chinese food, Jesse was still a gross eater, and he had to wake up at 5 fuckin’ am and work a long ass shift tomorrow… but the night still left him with a fond feeling, a warmth blossoming through his chest, and, for once, he slept easy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. Notes and kudos would be greatly appreciated. Have a lovely rest of your day/night.


End file.
